When Ladies Like the Bad Boys
by kuku88
Summary: "Oh, I think you do!" Butch grinned. "And maybe you watch me 'cause you're too scared to ask me out, afraid I'll turn you down?" Buttercup glared at him. "No." "I mean, if that's not the reason, why do you always come back for more?" He smirked at her. Rated T, R&R!


_Quick kinda cute drabble with Buttercup and Butch! It's really casual, so don't mind it too much. xD_

* * *

If there was one thing Butch knew how to do, it was piss people off. Heck, not even piss them off! Make them so mad that he would most likely be dead by now if he didn't have superpowers.

And who did he piss off the most of all?

Buttercup—that green Puff with the dark stare—or was that a glare? Anyway, Brick was a close second. But Buttercup took the cake for her violent temper and her liking for talking back...well, with her fists, anyway.

Butch didn't know why he teased her so much. He just did. But sometimes that teasing got a little out of hand, and he got his butt kicked to China. He'd never admit it though. If you asked him, he'd deny it. But dig a little deeper and he might admit to his butt being kicked to Philadelphia, at least.

Today was one of those days. It was a cloudy day, you know; the first few days of spring where the sun shines but it's still freezing cold. The teasing was getting out of hand, but soon it might just get out of "heart".

You have no idea what that means? Well, keep going to see how this story turns out.

* * *

"Okay, will you just shut the fuck up?"

"And why should I, sweet-cheeks? I'm getting to the best part."

"Ugh, I fucking hate you so much, loudmouth."

"Flat-chest."

Her irritated look quickly turned relatively self-conscious (or as self-conscious as you could get with Buttercup anyway). "Take that back! Big head."

"Hey, your head's big too. Too bad your boobs aren't." Butch smirked, floating a few inches above ground. He sat in the air, legs crossed and arms folded like a cool kid who didn't give a crap. And to tell the truth, Butch _didn't _give a crap.

"Oh my God; you are _such _a dick," Buttercup growled.

"It's part of what makes me so sexy, Butterbutt."

"Don't you dare call me that! And you look more like a...a booger than anything I'd consider 'sexy'." Buttercup struggled to find the right word when she finally settled on "booger".

Butch laughed. "Booger...? Is that really the best you could come up with?" He paused, smirking. "But I guess that shows you how bad your tastes are. You might think I'm not hot, but others sure as heck do."

Buttercup hated admitting it, but Butch was true. Not the part about her having bad taste (but maybe she did, 'cause all her relationships thus far hadn't worked out), no; rather he was right about the part with others finding him hot. Buttercup didn't know why, but girls swooned over this "bad boy" as soon as he appeared in the room.

A flick of his hair, a smirk or too, and a wink was all it took to make the ladies fall to the ground. All it did for Buttercup though, was make her gag.

"At least I don't break hearts 24/7," Buttercup muttered back. Butch was always destroying a girl's hopes. He turned you down if you were too ugly or unpopular. He wasn't Boomer or Blaster, who were sweet enough to try dating you for a few days first before deciding anything. In the end though, both Boomer and Blaster had gotten beautiful, popular girls in Bubbles and Banana.

"Why BC, whatever do you mean? I'm pretty sure we're on an equal streak of breaking hearts." Butch grinned at her.

"What are you talking about?" All he was met with was a glare.

"Well, take the fact that you turn guys down all the time. Dorks or geeks, or annoying idiots, all of them get turned away and go home crying to their mommy. Wasn't it just yesterday you said no to dating Harold Gek?" Butch was laughing now, thinking back to the kid with braces and acne and thick-framed glasses.

Realizing he had a point, Buttercup quickly tried to steer the argument back to him: "At least I'm not a jerk! Telling girls no and maybe even being cold or indifferent about it! Heck, other times you're so rude you insult them and make them cry! You date the bitchiest girls in the school! You date almost anybody who's hot and has big boobs. I just don't know why girls are always coming back for you." She glared at him.

He stared at her, surprised for a few moments. Then he blinked. "Wow...how do you know so much about the way I turn down girls?"

Buttercup blinked, her eyes widening when she realized what he had just asked. "Uh, no reason," Buttercup mumbled awkwardly.

"Do you stalk me?" When she turned to stare at him, his lips were curling up in a small smile—or a smirk, you just couldn't tell with him. "Do you care about whether or not I say yes or no to those girls? And do you care about whether or not I ask a hot girl out...?"

"...No." Buttercup looked away.

"Oh, I think you do!" Butch grinned. "And maybe you watch me 'cause you're too scared to ask me out, afraid I'll turn you down?"

Buttercup glared at him. _"No."_

"I mean, if that's _not _the reason, why do _you _always come back for more?"

Sighing exasperatedly, Buttercup rolled her eyes. "I don't know, okay!? So what if I _do _like you? What does it matter? You never give me the light of day—"

Well, Butch interrupted her right then and there. With what, might you ask? Use your mind and piece it together, kids. It starts with a "k" and ends with an "s". A double "s", actually. So if the word now looks like "k_ss", what's the letter that goes in the middle? (Well, not the exact middle 'cause it's an even number of letters and not odd, but you get the point).

That's right, kids—your guess was correct! He interrupted her with a "kIss". The thing you do with your lips to another person's lips. A kiss was what stopped her ranting.

And well, let's just say neither of them said anything for quite awhile after that.

_*winks*_

* * *

_I hope you liked it, and don't forget to review! :D_


End file.
